


Aromas

by b2utiful



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Español | Spanish, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful
Summary: A Seungcheol, le encanta el aroma de Jihoon, quizá demasiado.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Aromas

Seungcheol y Jihoon se conocían desde que ambos tenían memoria. Se convirtieron en vecinos cuando la familia de Jihoon se mudó a la casa junto a la de Seungcheol, cuando Jihoon era aún un bebé y Seungcheol apenas había cumplido los 3 años.

Los padres de ambos rápidamente se convirtieron en buenos amigos por lo que, apenas Jihoon comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos, este empezó a perseguir a Seungcheol por todas partes cada vez que las familias se reunían. A pesar de la pequeña pero importante diferencia de edad, Seungcheol estaba encantado de tener un nuevo amiguito con quien compartir sus juguetes, aunque a veces se los dejase llenos de babas.

Cuando Jihoon empezó la primaria y comenzó a asistir al mismo colegio de Seungcheol, el mayor se encargaba de esperarlo todas las mañanas en la puerta de su casa para ir a clase y, a la hora de la salida, se pasaba por su aula para volver también juntos, haciendo planes por el camino para pasar el resto de la tarde.

Se habían vuelto inseparables, cosa que se mantuvo incluso después de saber que Seungcheol era alfa y que Jihoon, por genética, resultaría siendo omega.

Todo el que los conocía siempre les decía lo mismo, que un alfa y un omega no podían ser amigos. Incluso los padres de ambos se lo habían dejado caer en más de una ocasión. Pero ni Jihoon ni Seungcheol veían el problema por ninguna parte.

***

Jihoon y Seungcheol estaban sentados en los escalones de la puerta delantera de la casa de Jihoon mientras se comían un helado.

Seungcheol rio al ver al menor, quien tenía la cara mancha de helado de fresa hasta la nariz. Estaba seguro de que había más helado esparcido por su cara del que había podido comer. Seungcheol se acercó a Jihoon y, con la manga de su propia camiseta, intentó limpiar el estropicio que tenía formado en la cara, aunque sin mucho éxito.

De pronto, un fuerte pero agradable olor lo inundó todo a su alrededor, haciéndole sentir a Seungcheol un leve cosquilleo en el abdomen. A Seungcheol siempre le había gustado el aroma de Jihoon, mucho más que el de cualquier otro omega que había conocido. Olía dulce, a melocotón, a primavera. Pero esta vez era distinto. De forma inconsciente, se acercó más al menor, llegando casi a rozar su rostro con el cuello de este, intentando aspirar el delicioso aroma.

No fue hasta que Jihoon se echó hacia atrás, sujetando los hombros de Seungcheol, que este volvió en sí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el menor preocupado.

Seungcheol parpadeó un par de veces, como si se acabase de despertar de un trance, y asintió.

—Sí —respondió Seungcheol aún algo aletargado—, sólo me he mareado un poco.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó Jihoon sorprendido— Yo hace un rato que me siento igual, y también tengo un poco de calor.

Seungcheol lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, atando cabos enseguida de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jihoon estaba a punto de tener su primer periodo de celo.

—¿Nos habremos resfriado? Quizá no deberíamos habernos comido un helado con este frío —dijo Jihoon.

Seungcheol asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Sí, será eso. —Rápidamente retrocedió un par de pasos cuando aquel olor volvió a llegar hasta él, tentándolo a lanzarse sobre Jihoon de nuevo—. Mejor me voy a casa.

Antes de Jihoon poder decir nada, Seungcheol salió disparado hacia su casa, escuchando Jihoon la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose a los pocos segundos.

Al día siguiente, Seungcheol fue a casa de Jihoon como cada mañana, esperando que todo hubiesen sido imaginaciones suyas y que pudiesen caminar a clase juntos como cada día. Pero, para su sorpresa, no fue Jihoon quien salió por la puerta aquella mañana.

—Buenos días Seungcheol —saludó la madre de Jihoon desde arriba de las escaleras de la entrada—. Jihoon esta semana no va a ir a clase, ya que no se encuentra muy bien.

—Oh, de acuerdo —contestó—. ¿Puedo venir a esta tarde a verlo?

—Cariño... No creo que sea buena idea —dijo la señora.

Seungcheol se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y salir de aquel patio para ir de camino a clase.

Los días pasaron y, con ellos, el celo de Jihoon llegó a su fin, permitiéndole volver a clase. Aquella primera mañana, Jihoon esperó a Seungcheol sentado en las escaleras de su casa, pero este nunca pasó a buscarlo.

Hacía ya más de una semana que Jihoon había estado faltando a clase y, como tampoco había avisado a Seungcheol de que aquel día volvería, Jihoon pensó que Seungcheol todavía creía que seguiría faltando. Así que aquella mañana se fue caminando solo a la escuela.

Durante el resto del día, Jihoon había ido a buscar a Seungcheol en varias ocasiones, pero este parecía como si estuviese huyendo de él. Cada vez que llegaba a su clase y preguntaba por él, sus compañeros le decían que ya había salido o que aún no había vuelto. Incluso a la hora de la comida, le fue imposible dar con él.

Aun así, Jihoon no se dio por vencido, y aquella tarde fue a casa de Seungcheol a buscarle. Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente, escuchando pasos y voces susurrando a otro lado. Finalmente, la madre de Seungcheol fue quien abrió la puerta.

—¡Jihoonie! Buenas tardes, cariño —saludó la señora.

Jihoon sonrió ampliamente. Los padres de Seungcheol siempre habían sido como sus segundos padres.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Jihoon—. ¿Está Seungcheol?

La señora miró ligeramente sobre su propio hombro antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Mañana tiene un examen y ha ido a estudiar a casa de uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Jihoon frunció levemente el ceño. Una de las voces que había escuchado al otro lado de la puerta antes de que esta se abriese, le había parecido que era la de Seungcheol.

—¿Puede decirle que se pase por mi casa cuando vuelva? —preguntó Jihoon.

—Seguramente volverá tarde —respondió.

—Vaya... —Jihoon formó un puchero con sus labios—. Entonces lo veré mañana de camino a clase.

La mujer no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me alegro de haberla visto —dijo Jihoon y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La señora Choi se quedó en la puerta, siguiendo con la mirada a Jihoon hasta que entró en su propia casa. Cuando la mujer cerró la puerta, Seungcheol salió de su escondite improvisado tras la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Por qué me has hecho mentirle? —preguntó la señora. Seungcheol se encogió de hombros—. ¿Os habéis peleado?

Seungcheol negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo no me apetecía verle —contestó Seungcheol antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación.

Los días pasaron y Jihoon seguía esperando a Seungcheol cada mañana frente a su puerta, pero este nunca se pasaba a por él. En clase, corría la misma suerte que el que el primer día. Por mucho que lo buscase por todas partes, nunca daba con él. Incluso cuando iba a su casa por las tardes, la que siempre abría la puerta era su madre. Siempre con una excusa diferente, pero siempre con el mismo resultado: Seungcheol no estaba ahí.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, llegando finalmente el último día de clases. Durante las vacaciones, la familia de Seungcheol se fue de viaje, y Jihoon aún no había conseguido ver a Seungcheol más de diez segundos seguidos y, por lo tanto, tampoco había podido hablar con él.

Jihoon siempre había sido una persona muy sociable, y se llevaba bastante bien con la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase. Así que esas vacaciones, al no tener a Seungcheol junto a él, comenzó a juntarse más con sus otros amigos.

—Mi hermano mayor va a dar una fiesta en casa este fin de semana como despedida de las vacaciones —dijo Wonwoo, que se encontraba tumbado en su cama con los pies sobre las piernas de Soonyoung—, y me ha dicho que puedo invitar a algunos amigos.

—¿A quién vas a invitar? —preguntó Soonyoung con curiosidad, pero sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del televisor. Era la tercera ronda que jugaba contra Jihoon y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder.

—A vosotros. —Wonwoo hizo una pausa—. Y también había pensado decírselo a Mingyu.

—¿A Mingyu? —preguntó Soonyoung sorprendido, distrayéndose lo justo para volver a perder contra Jihoon—. ¡Mierda! —gritó, dejando caer el mando de la consola a sus pies.

Jihoon le sacó la lengua de forma burlona y dejó también de lado el mando.

—¿Entonces va a haber alfas en la fiesta? —preguntó Soonyoung, volviendo a la conversación.

Lo que más le había sorprendido a Jihoon al empezar a salir con otras personas aparte de Seungcheol, era la distancia que se autoimponían los alfas y los omegas unos de otros. En los grupos de su edad, era muy raro ver alfas y omegas saliendo juntos, así que Jihoon acabó juntándose con un grupo formado únicamente de omegas.

—Mi hermano es alfa así que sí, seguramente habrá varios alfas en la fiesta —contestó Wonwoo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya Mingyu? —preguntó Jun, que hasta el momento había estado en silencio.

Wonwoo dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

—Me ha pedido perdón mil veces desde lo que pasó, y no para de insistir en que no quiere que nuestra amistad se arruine por eso —dijo Wonwoo—. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero perder a mi mejor amigo por un estúpido beso.

Jihoon guardó silencio mientras el resto seguía hablando. Aunque sabía muy poco de lo ocurrido entre Wonwoo y Mingyu, de cierta forma le recordaba un poco a lo que había pasado entre él y Seungcheol. Aunque Jihoon seguía sin saber el motivo por el que Seungcheol había decidido distanciarse.

—¿Tú vienes, Jihoon? —preguntó Wonwoo, sacando a Jihoon de sus pensamientos—. También viene el novio de mi hermano y algunos amigos suyos, así que no seremos los únicos omega. Además, mis padres estarán en casa.

Jihoon sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Según le había dicho su madre, la familia de Seungcheol volvía de su viaje ese mismo fin de semana, y sabía que el hermano de Wonwoo estaba en la misma clase que Seungcheol, así que esa podría ser una buena oportunidad de, al fin, poder hablar con él.

—Tengo que preguntar a mis padres, pero no creo que haya problema —contestó Jihoon.

***

Jihoon estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón de la casa de Wonwoo. La sala y parte del jardín habían sido ocupados por los amigos del hermano de Wonwoo, gente que Jihoon no conocía, pero no había ni rastro de Seungcheol.

Al principio, Wonwoo, Soonyoung y Jun estaban con él, hablando y haciéndose compañía los unos a los otros, pero poco a poco las únicas personas que conocía en aquella fiesta fueron desapareciendo. El primero fue Wonwoo quien, en cuanto vio aparecer a Mingyu, se fue tras él, y no lo había vuelto a ver. Por otro lado, Jun y Soonyoung también se dispersaron en cuanto fueron llegando otros omegas que, aunque fuesen un par de años mayores, igualmente conocían.

Aun así, Jihoon estaba cómodo. La música que sonaba era agradable y el volumen no estaba excesivamente alto. Además, había descubierto que le gustaba la cerveza, así que estaba entretenido bebiendo, escuchando música y, a ratos, escuchando fragmentos de conversaciones ajenas.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó un chico, señalando el lugar vacío junto a Jihoon.

Jihoon miró al muchacho. Le sonaba su cara de haberlo visto alguna vez. Seguramente estaba en la misma clase que Seungcheol, como muchos de las demás personas de allí. Por el olor del chico, Jihoon supo rápidamente que era un alfa, pero eso nunca le supuso ningún problema a la hora de hacer amigos.

—Claro, está libre —contestó Jihoon con una sonrisa.

El chico se dejó caer en el sofá, echando momentáneamente su peso sobre el brazo de Jihoon, haciendo que se derramasen un par de gotas de cerveza.

—Ups, perdón. Creo que me he pasado un poquito bebiendo —dijo el chico con una sonrisa, dejando sobre la mesa su bebida—. ¿Cómo te llamas? No recuerdo haberte visto por mi curso.

—Me llamo Jihoon. Creo que voy a dos cursos menos que tú —respondió el menor, teniendo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo en que sus palabras saliesen bien vocalizadas. Las cervezas que había tomado estaban causando que se notase la lengua pesada—. Soy amigo de Wonwoo.

—Pues encantando de conocerte, Jihoon. Yo soy Jeonghan. —El chico le tendió la mano a Jihoon en forma de presentación mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que al menor le resultó de lo más encantadora.

Jeonghan empezó a hablar de mil cosas mientras que Jihoon se limitaba a escuchar con atención. O, al menos, con toda la que podía. No sabía si era por el alcohol en su cuerpo o por lo bien que olía aquel alfa, pero Jihoon cada vez tenía más ganas de abrazarlo e impregnarse con su aroma.

De pronto, Jihoon sintió un agarre en su brazo que desencadenó en un tirón hacia atrás, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había ido acercando a Jeonghan sin haberse percatado. Aún algo atontado, Jihoon se giró para ver quién le había separado de aquel maravilloso olor, reconociendo rápidamente a Seungcheol.

—Vámonos —habló Seungcheol antes de que Jihoon pudiese abrir la boca.

De nuevo un tirón en su brazo, le hizo levantarse del sofá, pero un agarre en su otro brazo hizo que se detuviera.

—Perdona, pero estaba hablando yo con él. —Jihoon giró la cabeza hacia Jeonghan, quien miraba a Seungcheol aún con aquella sonrisa encantadora dibujada en su rostro.

—Pues ya no —masculló Seungcheol.

Jeonghan, aún agarrando el brazo de Jihoon, se levantó del sofá. Su rostro había dejado de lado aquella apariencia angelical, siendo sustituida por un ceño fruncido. Por otro lado, Seungcheol tenía la mirada clavada en Jeonghan de forma desafiante, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a desprender un aroma fuerte, dejando clara su dominancia sobre el otro alfa. Todas las miradas de la sala estaban sobre ellos tres. Tras unos segundos, Jeonghan soltó el bazo de Jihoon, saliendo hacia el jardín mascullando cualquier cosa.

Jihoon se dejó arrastrar por Seungcheol, aún algo atontado, hasta el exterior de la casa. Pero en cuanto el frío aire de la noche dio contra su rostro, despertó de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente se detuvo y apartó a Seungcheol de un empujón.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Jihoon intentando no levantar la voz.

Seungcheol lo miró de una forma que hizo que el cuerpo de Jihoon se estremeciese.

—No. La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú de esa forma con un alfa? —reprochó Seungcheol.

—¡Sólo estábamos hablando! —reclamó Jihoon alzando la voz más de lo que le habría gustado.

—¿Hablando? ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo Jeonghan estaba segregando más feromonas a posta? ¡Te tenía prácticamente encima de él! —gritó Seungcheol no pudiendo contener la ira.

Jihoon pestañeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de que lo que Seungcheol estaba diciendo era verdad. Se había dejado llevar por el embriagante aroma de aquel alfa y no se había dado ni cuenta.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —replicó Jihoon—. Llevas semanas evitándome sin ningún motivo y ahora vienes y montas esta escena. ¿Y todo para qué? —En ese punto, la rabia de Jihoon era tal que incluso las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar con salir—. Si lo que querías era dejarme como un omega fácil que se va con el primer alfa que le cruza, enhorabuena, lo has conseguido.

Seungcheol se quedó en silencio mirando a Jihoon. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo hasta las orejas, los ojos vidriosos y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por la rabia. Su dulce aroma se había vuelto amargo.

—Jihoon... —susurró Seungcheol acercándose al omega.

—¡No me toques! —gritó Jihoon, apartándose bruscamente en cuanto la mano de Seungcheol rozó su brazo—. No me toques —dijo esta vez en un susurro, desafiando al alfa con la mirada.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas les hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el hermano mayor de Wonwoo con cara de preocupación.

Jihoon asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó Jihoon—. Mejor me voy a casa ya, es tarde. ¿Me puedes despedir de Wonwoo?

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó el chico, pero Jihoon negó.

—No hace falta. Vivo dos calles más abajo —contestó Jihoon con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—Yo también me voy ya, voy a coger mi chaqueta —dijo Seungcheol.

—Pero si acabas de llegar —protestó el otro alfa.

Seungcheol se limitó a encogerse de hombros, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa.

En ese momento, Jihoon aprovechó para escabullirse y volver sólo a su casa. Sabía que Seungcheol tenía que tomar el mismo camino que él pero, al menos por aquella noche, no quería pasar ni un segundo más cerca de un alfa.

Jihoon iba por la mitad de camino cuando escuchó cómo alguien se acercaba corriendo, pero él siguió caminando. Cuando los pasos se escuchaban justamente detrás de él, sintió cómo ponían algo sobre sus hombros.

—Has olvidado tu chaqueta —dijo Seungcheol con la respiración entrecortada, aún con las manos sobre los hombros de Jihoon.

Jihoon se estremeció y se apresuró a abrocharse la chaqueta. No se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta ese mismo momento. Jihoon siguió caminando y Seungcheol empezó a caminar a su lado.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —preguntó Seungcheol tras un par de minutos en silencio.

Jihoon dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, desviando el recorrido para dirigirse a un parque que había cerca de la casa de ambos. Seungcheol se sentó en uno de los primeros bancos que vio y Jihoon se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Jihoon al cabo de unos minutos. No formuló del todo la pregunta, pero Seungcheol sabía a qué se refería.

Seungcheol cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Tengo miedo, Jihoon —contestó Seungcheol en un susurro.

Jihoon frunció el ceño y lo miró sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Recuerdas aquella tarde antes de tu primer celo? —preguntó Seungcheol y Jihoon asintió con la cabeza—. Olías tan bien, Jihoon... Quiero decir, siempre hueles muy bien, pero aquel día era especial. Hubo un momento en el que perdí la noción del tiempo e incluso me olvidé de dónde estaba. Sólo quería más de aquel olor. Más de ti.

—Como me ha pasado con Jeonghan —susurró Jihoon y Seungcheol asintió con la cabeza.

—Si no llega a ser por ti, porque me apartaste, no sé qué habría podido pasar, Jihoon —continuó hablando Seungcheol—. Por eso tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de mí mismo. No quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras que pase. Nada de lo que ambos podamos arrepentirnos más tarde.

—¿Y si yo quiero que pase? —preguntó Jihoon.

—No digas tonterías, Jihoon.

—¿Tú no quieres?

Seungcheol lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si Jihoon acabase de hacer la pregunta más absurda del mundo.

—Nada me haría más feliz que poder besarte, Jihoon —dijo Seungcheol, atrapando una de las manos de Jihoon entre las suyas.

—Entonces hazlo —susurró Jihoon, acercándose más a Seungcheol

Seungcheol se quedó petrificado. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y sus mejillas se enrojecieron sólo de imaginar sus labios contra los de Jihoon.

Lentamente, Seungcheol llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Jihoon, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniéndole la mano. Jihoon cerró los ojos y apretó su rostro contra la mano ajena, sintiendo el calor que esta le transmitía. De pronto, sintió la respiración de Seungcheol sobre su rostro y, segundos después, la presión de unos labios ajenos sobre los suyos.

Jihoon movió los labios de forma torpe, notando cómo su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y un cosquilleo se formaba en su abdomen, y sintió cómo Seungcheol le correspondía, moviendo también los labios a la par. Aunque ambos se morían de ganas, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a profundizar el beso, así que se separaron en cuanto empezaron a notar la falta de aire.

Seungcheol inhaló, disfrutando de aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba.

—Jihoon —susurró Seungcheol, juntando sus frentes aún con los ojos cerrados—. Me gustas mucho.

Jihoon sonrió y le dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios a Seungcheol.

—Tú también me gustas, Seungcheol. Muchísimo.


End file.
